


The Gift

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bonds, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Jimmy Novak, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cock Rings, Dean in Panties, Dominant Castiel, Dominant Jimmy, Grace Bonds, Grace Sharing, M/M, Mate sharing, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Submissive Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jimmy, Wing Kink, face fucking, these are dominant and submissive angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was considered the anniversary of their creation and Castiel knew Jimmy would enjoy Dean in pink. He knew Jimmy was interested in his mate, he knew the other dominant angel would treasure his mate and Castiel thought Dean would be the perfect gift for his twin on their 'birthday'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

It was considered the anniversary of their creation and Castiel knew Jimmy would enjoy Dean in pink. He grinned at the finishing touches on his submissive angel and hooked the bonds in place. The submissive angel wore pink panties, a matching bow, a cockring and now pink ribbon. Green eyes watched Castiel as the younger angel allowed himself to be positioned on the bed so his head was near the edge. His hips were propped up with pillows and Dean clenched around the plug Cas had worked into his ass earlier to keep his slick inside. Dean's entire body was almost shaking with anticipation and he twisted his hands slightly from their position behind his back. He tried to keep his wings from flaring out in a sign of submission for his mate.

"You make such a beautiful little present. I know Jimmy is going to enjoy you." his hand reached out to stroke his mate's cheek and Dean leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. "I've heard him talking about you. Seen him watching you when you're moving slower in the morning after I've mated you. This wistful expression on his face." Cas leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's. He could taste his mate and Dean's willing submission for his mate's twin. Dean would do anything for Castiel and he knew the dominant angel wouldn't harm him. "Bet you wouldn't mind giving him fledglings either. No idea whose you're carrying." he nipped at Dean's mating mark and earned a whine from his mate.

Slowly Cas pulled away and reached out to stroke down Dean's soft feathers. "Cas?" Dean's voice was rough and the older angel reached out to run his grace along Dean's in a soothing manner. "Are you going to mate with me too?" he asked curiously. "It's considered your  _birthday_  as well." the comment earned him a chuckle and a fond stroke over the arch of his tawny wings. Dean shoved his wing up into the touch and practically purred under the feeling of his mate stroking along his sensitive wings. They fluttered in Castiel's hand but the angel slowly stepped away from him.

Dean watched his mate leave the room and he knew the angel coming back through the door wasn't going to be the one who had chased after him, caught him and claimed him as his mate. Instead it would be his mate's twin, the angel whose grace was almost the exact same as Cas's, and he keened lowly at the thought. Cas had explained what he wanted to do for his brother and Dean had agreed to his mate's plan to present him as a gift. The door opening and closing caught his attention as Dean looked up to meet dark blue eyes on a face identical to his mate's. Jimmy looked at him with lust and awe as he stepped close. His wings fanned out in the air behind him in a dominant display and Dean's instinctively flattened out in submission.

The dominant angel removed his clothing and stepped close to Dean who watched as Jimmy crouched in front of him. "Castiel really outdid himself. Such a precious gift. Giving you to me for the day; sharing you with me." Dean's eyes fluttered shut at the press of warm lips on his own and the feeling of grace teasing along his own. It was just different enough that Dean knew it wasn't Castiel touching him. When Jimmy stood back up his cock was level with Dean's face and the submissive angel's mouth dropped open as he looked up. Jimmy growled lowly and guided his cock into Dean's mouth with a pleased groan.

A soft sound escaped Dean and the angel relaxed himself at the feeling of Jimmy's hand on his head to hold him in place. He felt the other angel start to thrust forward and his throat fluttered at the feeling of the long cock fucking deep. The dominant angel's movements were quick and his strokes long as he actively started fucking Dean's mouth. Dean moaned around him and flattened his wings more as Jimmy kept thrusting forward until he came with a moan down the submissive angel's throat. The green eyed angel swallowed every single drop and looked up at him from under thick lashes as Jimmy's cock slipped from his slack lips.

Dean's tongue flicked out to lick at the corner of his mouth and Jimmy grinned as his hands finally started to explore Dean's body. Long fingers moved across naked skin before moving up to the shaking wings. The first touch on Dean's wings had the submissive angel close to purring in pleasure at the teasing fingers. How Jimmy touched his wings with reverence and care had Dean completely relaxing into the dominant angel's touches. "You like that, don't you? Love having your wings touched, stroked and teased." He shifted down and rubbed at Dean's oil glands.

The sound it pulled from Dean had Jimmy completely hard once more and he toyed with the little buds as his fingers got coated in the rich oils. He could see where it glistened on Dean's back and had slowly started to make its way down to the pink panties his brother had dressed the younger angel in. Jimmy could see the plug nestled inside Dean's hole and slowly started pulling the panties down to bare the submissive's ass to his eyes. The pads of his fingers touched the recently bared flesh and moved to pull the plug out.

Jimmy moaned lowly at the scent of the fertile submissive's slick and Dean tried to push his hips up more. It wasn't until Jimmy was finally sinking inside him that Dean noticed they were not alone in the room anymore. His mate was standing on the other side of the room watching his brother fucking his mate with open lust on his features. Every single gasp and moan and whine that escaped Dean's lips at the feeling of the dominant angel behind him fucking roughly into him had his mate's wings fluttering in clear interest. Dean could hear the wet slide of Jimmy fucking through his slick, felt how the angel's cock buried itself balls deep each time and he couldn't stop from lowering his wings in complete submission as Jimmy's hands tightened on his wrists where they were bound together.

Dean clenched around Jimmy and moaned at the feeling of the other angel's cock hitting his prostate but the cockring prevented him from coming. If Jimmy wanted to let him come then the angel would remove it but today was supposed to be about Jimmy. "Fuck him hard, Jimmy. He loves when he can feel you later." Jimmy's wings snapped out and arched high in a dominant display as his grace flared brightly. His cock jerked inside Dean's slick heat and he came deep inside as Dean clenched around him with a startled sound at the rush of warm grace along his body. Stepping close to the bed Cas reached out and touched his brother's cheek. "You can bite him." he murmured and Jimmy's eyes darted up to him in shock. "Mark him up.  _Claim him_."

The submissive angel tilted his head and shifted his wings in a sign of permission that had Jimmy surging forward to deliver a claiming bite to the other side of Dean's neck. It almost matched the one Castiel had placed there when he'd successfully caught the submissive angel. The submissive angel both of them had been interested in. Dean's grace rebelled without his control, breaking the cockring and he came at the feeling of a dominant claiming him. His hips stuttered forward and his wings shuddered at the feelings pulsing through his grace. Jimmy's own reached out and forged a mating bond to match his brother's immediately.

"I wouldn't share him with anyone else." Cas sent a burst of pleasure through the bond he'd forged with Dean and felt his submissive's pleased response. Felt how Dean's grace sung with joy at having two strong dominant mates. "I'd been thinking about it for awhile." he watched as Jimmy lazy thrust against Dean as he pressed the submissive angel into the soft mattress with his hand still buried in soft feathers. His brother's mouth remained clamped over the back of Dean's neck and the submissive stayed lax in his hold.

Dean's mouth dropped open in a silent cry at the sensations of pure pleasure and love and care blanketing him. The feeling of Cas's warm hands soothing along his body and Jimmy's mouth tight on his neck as he thrust into him dragged Dean into a state of bliss. Jimmy came inside him again with a sigh and Cas grinned at him. "Thank you." it was breathed out and Cas knew it wasn't just to him that his brother was speaking but their now shared mate as well.


End file.
